


Greener Grass (the other side ain't so great)

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Community: kyusung_fest, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun wonders if fighting with doormats is the mature way to handle this. Not that he's mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greener Grass (the other side ain't so great)

**Author's Note:**

> For the kyusung-fest :) My prompt:
> 
>  

Kyuhyun looks out the window and then slams the curtains shut. It blows that he has a new neighbor--especially one who’s moving into the house directly across from him. And Kyuhyun isn’t exactly the type to socialize with the people in this neighborhood, thank you very much, considering most of them are vastly older than him.

Actually, that’s the problem here—that his new neighbor is not only new, but around his age. Kyuhyun knows that if his neighbor were, oh, say fifty or something, like everyone else in this neighborhood, then there’s nothing to be worried about. But it’s usually the people around his age to want to socialize and get to know everyone else better.

It’s not that Kyuhyun doesn’t like socializing: he just finds most other people insufferable. Either they’re idiotic, or completely brainless and don’t deserve being spoken to, at least by Kyuhyun. He’s pretty sure his new neighbor is both, since Kyuhyun had glanced out the window earlier this morning and saw the neighbor coming out of the moving trunk and smiling at the movers like he actually gave a damn about them.

Kyuhyun wanders around his empty house, trying to find ways to distract himself. He’s twenty-six years old and living pretty happily by himself; and has a secure job as an accountant, where he doesn’t have to socialize much, either. Mostly only with people on his intelligence level. And that’s good enough for him.

He lives alone in this house, as well—sometimes he thinks it’s too big for him, even though it’s the smallest house in this neighborhood. It’s more of a townhouse than anything, but has at least ten rooms when Kyuhyun really only needs three. He doesn’t care, though, because it’s comfortable and in a good enough neighborhood. At least, a used-to-be good enough neighborhood.

He cleans up a bit and resists the urge to look out the window again to glare at his new neighbor’s house. He’s considering restocking the shelves in his bathroom when he hears his doorbell ring—and at this point, he’s been successfully distracted by his cleaning that he doesn’t give a second thought when he opens the door.

And his new neighbor is standing there, looking bright and cheerful for  _no_  reason.

“Hi,” says the neighbor, sticking out his hand. “My name’s Kim Jongwoon. I just moved around here.”

Kyuhyun takes his hand, glances over at the new neighbor’s house. “My name’s Cho Kyuhyun,” he says. “And I figured.”

“Oh—yeah? You know I live there then?” says Jongwoon, pointing across the yard.

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “Well yeah, I live right here. You think I’d’ve noticed that you moved here.”

“Oh. Right.” Jongwoon lets out an embarrassed little laugh, and Kyuhyun resists the urge to heave a sigh. Jongwoon is as idiotic as Kyuhyun thought he would be.

“You live here by yourself?” Jongwoon asks, and Kyuhyun puts his hand on the doorway and nods, wanting to slam the door in his face.

“Does it look like I have a wife and kids around here?” he says.

Jongwoon shrugs. “Dunno, just thought I’d ask,” he says. “I live by myself too, um—if you ever want to come around sometime.”

“Thanks, but no thanks, I don’t think I’ll want to,” says Kyuhyun, his hand now on the edge of the door.

“Oh—uh, okay.” Jongwoon looks taken aback but Kyuhyun doesn’t care. “I guess I’ll—just go say hi to the rest of our neighbors, then.”

“You do that,” says Kyuhyun, and watches as Jongwoon steps down from the front porch before closing the door and hoping not to see Jongwoon’s face again.

-

Kyuhyun, unfortunately, is unfortunate. Jongwoon comes around three evenings later, in a jacket and car keys in hand.

“I’m going out with a few friends,” says Jongwoon. “I thought you might want to, um, tag along?”

Kyuhyun scoffs. “Did I ever say that I wanted to?” he says. “Nice of you to offer, but hanging out with people I met only a few days ago isn’t exactly my thing.”

“Well I just thought—you looked alone in your home and all.” Jongwoon jangles his car keys nervously. “What do you do all day?”

“Go to work, eat, sleep,” says Kyuhyun. He also games and watches dramas in his free time, but doubts that’s what Jongwoon was going for. “Have fun with your little friends, though,” he says. waving even though Jongwoon isn’t moving from his front porch. “Bye.”

Jongwoon, again, looks started at Kyuhyun’s treatment of him. “Bye…” he says, stepping off, and Kyuhyun  _really_  hopes that that’s the last he’ll see of him.

-

The third time Jongwoon comes around he asks if Kyuhyun has garden shears, and Kyuhyun gives a biting response.

“No, I don’t have any garden shears, and if you couldn’t tell already, I don’t like you so can you just leave me alone?”

“Why don’t you like me?” Jongwoon doesn’t even look hurt or offended. Just, again, surprised. “I didn’t even do anything to make you dislike me.”

 _You existed, that’s what_ , Kyuhyun thinks, but thinks that might be too harsh, even for him. He just says, “I don’t like it when people try to talk to me for no reason at all, and you’re being annoying.”

“I’m trying to talk to you because I want to be friends with you,” says Jongwoon, frowning a bit. “Or don’t you have any friends?”

It sounds like a challenge and Kyuhyun is the one thrown off this time, by Jongwoon’s sharp tone. “I do have friends,” he says defensively, “in the workplace.” That is, if coworkers and clients count. “But I don’t  _need_  friends, so why can’t you just back off?”

“I was the one who was trying to be nice and you’re antagonizing me so you have no right to tell me to back off,” Jongwoon says defiantly.

“I never  _asked_  you to be nice to me. You were being annoying all on your own accord,” says Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon looks like he might hit him. Kyuhyun stiffens, thinks,  _Bring it on_. But Jongwoon doesn’t, and instead just takes a deep breath and looks at the sky. Probably counts to ten.

“Look,” he says to Kyuhyun. “We’re neighbors, so I can’t see why we can’t just be civil to each other—”

“Because before this, no one asked me to be civil to them!” Kyuhyun interrupts. “I don’t talk to my neighbors, I don’t  _want_  to talk to my neighbors! And I don’t want to talk to you!”

He actually slams the door in Jongwoon’s face this time, and doesn’t peek out the window to see when Jongwoon leaves.

-

The next time Kyuhyun goes out grocery shopping, he also stops by the department store to get a doormat. He’s never used a doormat before, considering he never goes anyplace to dirty his shoes up enough—but, he figures, there’s always a first time for everything.

He finds one that he’s satisfied with and purchases it. When the cashier sees it, he says, “You know we only made those as jokes, right?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” says Kyuhyun, waving him off. He doesn’t need the opinions of strangers.

When he gets home, he takes it out right away and sets it on his front porch. Then he sits on the couch by the door and reads a book, patiently waiting for the inevitable.

Jongwoon’s made it his habit to ring Kyuhyun’s doorbell every other day at approximately five pm, just for the sake of annoying Kyuhyun—as he’d explained, the last time. When Kyuhyun sees Jongwoon come out of his house at four fifty-eight pm, he hides his smile behind his book and pretends that he’s not watching.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jongwoon walk up—and then stop. Stare at the doormat for a moment. Then ring Kyuhyun’s doorbell, pressing a bit too hard, like he has a problem with him.

Like always, Kyuhyun answers the door (because the doorbell ringing annoys Kyuhyun more than Jongwoon does).

“Yes?” he asks sweetly.

Jongwoon glares at him, and points at his doormat. “Very mature,” he says.

“Oh, well,” says Kyuhyun as innocently as he can. “Apparently you didn’t get the message the first time.”

“And you  _really_  think getting a doormat that says ‘ _GO AWAY_ ’ on it is the thing to do?” says Jongwoon, looking irritated.

“Aw, does it upset you?” coos Kyuhyun mockingly, turning his head to the side.

“Yes! It’s completely unjustified and irrational!”

“Well as long as you don’t like it, then I’m fine with it,” says Kyuhyun cheerfully, and then he shuts the door in Jongwoon’s face so he doesn’t have to look at him again.

-

When Kyuhyun comes home from work a weekend later, he’s pocketing his car keys when he—accidentally, really—glances over at Jongwoon’s house.

And sees a doormat that says: ‘ _NO_ ’.

Kyuhyun scoffs. There probably aren’t even places that actually sell doormats that just say ‘ _NO_ ’ on them; Jongwoon probably got it customized. Just to prove a point to Kyuhyun. Well, it’s stupid and a waste of Jongwoon’s stupid money, and Kyuhyun’s fuming a bit when he knocks on Jongwoon’s door.

“Oh, look, the tables have turned,” says Jongwoon when he opens up, but Kyuhyun ignores his words completely.

“Do you really think you’re that funny?” he says. “Where did you even get that doormat?”

“A friend made it for me, actually. He works with furniture and things,” replies Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun scoffs. “That’s pathetic if you’re getting your friend to make a doormat just to retaliate to me,” he says.

“Or maybe I just want to tell you that I haven’t given up,” says Jongwoon. “By the way, you’re getting my doormat dirty.” He points at Kyuhyun’s shoes and Kyuhyun snorts, because his shoes barely have any dirt on them at all.

“And since you love doing this so much to me,” Jongwoon continues, “I think it’s time for me to do this to you.” And he slams the door in Kyuhyun’s face.

Kyuhyun stares at it for a moment. Yeah, Jongwoon had mocked him for getting a ridiculous doormat, and now  _he’s_  got one. Fucking hypocrite.

Kyuhyun makes sure to wipe his shoes hard on Jongwoon’s doormat before walking to his own house.

-

In retaliation, Kyuhyun goes back to the furniture and buys three more doormats. He knows, in the back of his mind, that it’s not the mature thing to do—but since when has he ever been that mature, really? Especially when it comes to assholes like Jongwoon.

Coming back, he sets the first doormat out front and puts away the other one. It’s the weekend so Kyuhyun doesn’t know if Jongwoon will stop by today: the weekends are irregular since sometimes Jongwoon goes out and sometimes he doesn’t. Kyuhyun mostly lounges around the house, does some paperwork if he has any, watches television, plays on his computer. So after setting out his new doormat, he goes to his living room and doesn’t expect to be bothered today.

He’s just sat down on his couch when the doorbell rings, and curses Jongwoon for wasting his time. He goes to his door and whips it open, demanding, “What?”

“Really Kyuhyun? Really?” Jongwoon is pointing at his doormat.

It says, ‘ _OH SHIT, NOT YOU AGAIN_.’

“I like having doormats that read my mind,” says Kyuhyun stubbornly, crossing his arms. “This way I don’t need to say it again, since you’ll see it every time you come here.”

“Did you really just buy this doormat because of  _me_?” says Jongwoon. “What if, you know, someone else knocks on the door—”

“That’s the thing,” Kyuhyun interrupts. “ _No one_  ever knocks on my door. And I like it that way. I don’t  _want_  you here.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want you to be a dick to me because I’m trying to get to know you better,” says Jongwoon.

“Oh, you’re still trying?” Kyuhyun rolls his eyes. “The past few times you’ve come here, it was to tell me off for the doormat or to yell at me for something stupid.” Like the time when Kyuhyun had been mowing his lawn and went inside briefly to take a piss. He found Jongwoon on his front door a minute later telling him that the lawn mower was being too noisy and that he should probably put it away before someone else yelled at him.

“Well I know that you’re a clean person,” says Jongwoon, nodding inside his house. “And I know you like watching dramas a lot.” He glances pointedly to the television in the background, where the only channel Kyuhyun ever watches is playing.

Kyuhyun reaches across the doorway to block his view. He sees Jongwoon roll his eyes, like he’s dealing with a child.

“You,” Kyuhyun says to him, “are creepy. Get off my front porch now.”

“Fine, fine.” Jongwoon puts his hands up. “I also have to say that, while your doormat is insulting, it’s actually kind of f—”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, asshole! Go away!”

-

The fact that Jongwoon actually notices things about Kyuhyun and his house bothers him. A bit. As much as Jongwoon himself bothers him, although Jongwoon is like a mosquito bite that won’t go away no matter how many of layers of salve Kyuhyun would put on it. Kyuhyun sort of hates it.

He changes the doormat on Wednesday, and faintly wonders if Jongwoon will notice. Well, of course Jongwoon will notice—Kyuhyun wants him to. For Jongwoon to get the message in another way. It’s part of routine to see Jongwoon, and Kyuhyun wants to make routine a bit more interesting.

As expected, Jongwoon shows up on his doorstep at approximately five-ten pm and pounds at his door. Kyuhyun is tempted to just let him knock until Jongwoon finally stops, but then he feels a headache creeping on so he sighs and gets up from his desk, and goes to the door.

Jongwoon is glaring. Actually, Kyuhyun thinks there might be a hint of a smile in that glare, but he can’t be sure.

“How many stupid doormats do you have?” is the first thing Jongwoon asks, and he points at the current doormat again. It says, ‘ _NOT WELCOME_.’

“I don’t know,” says Kyuhyun mockingly, thoughtfully. “I’d been thinking of putting out the ‘ _PISS OFF_ ’ one next, but I don’t think our relationship’s at that point yet.”

“Very funny,” says Jongwoon. “What do you think you’re accomplishing by putting out these doormats? You really think that they’re going to drive me off?”

“Hopefully,” says Kyuhyun. “But even if they don’t, I just thought they could serve as a little reminder.”

“A reminder of  _what_?” says Jongwoon.

“That you aren’t welcome here?” Kyuhyun looks at his doormat pointedly. “Now if you’ll excuse me, your presence is wasting both my time and brain cells. Good-bye.”

He closes the door in Jongwoon’s face. He pauses long enough behind the curtain to see Jongwoon stand there, baffled for a second, before walking away.

(Jongwoon has a nice ass.)

-

Some days, Kyuhyun briefly wonders if today is the day that Jongwoon will stop bothering him. Or, at least, the start of the period. It’s been a several weeks now and Kyuhyun has certainly started getting used to it—but, he reminds himself, the point is to  _stop_  Jongwoon from bothering him so much, and if Jongwoon stops visiting, then he’ll have been successful.

Of course, Jongwoon never stops. If he doesn’t come for two days, Kyuhyun’s figured out that Jongwoon’s bound to come on the third.

After a week of ‘ _NOT WELCOME_ ’, Kyuhyun’s thinking of changing it that Sunday when he suddenly spots Jongwoon across the yard, in front of his own house. He thinks nothing of it, really—

Until he sees that Jongwoon is tugging along a doormat, taking away the other one, and putting the new one in place.

Kyuhyun slams open his front door and makes his way toward Jongwoon, his head throbbing in—in—well, not anger or irritation particularly, but some sort of emotion that makes Kyuhyun want to kick Jongwoon in the balls.

Only barefoot, Kyuhyun walks up to Jongwoon’s front porch and asks, “What are you doing?”

“Oh.” Jongwoon looks up. He smiles. “Like my new doormat?”

It says, ‘ _IF YOU GO AWAY, I’LL GO AWAY_.’

“What the hell is that even supposed to mean?” says Kyuhyun. “Did you get your friend to make that for you again? What—”

“Well if you can understand basic Korean, you should know what it means,” says Jongwoon, patting it down and evening it out. Kyuhyun kind of wants to step on Jongwoon’s irregularly sized hands out of annoyance. “And yes, I did get my friend to make it for me, and it’s not as pathetic as you actually going out and  _buying_  multiple doormats.”

“Yeah? How many do you have?” asks Kyuhyun.

“Just these two,” Jongwoon replies simply.

“And I don’t believe you.” Kyuhyun peeks into Jongwoon’s house, since the door is wide open. It has a similar format to Kyuhyun’s, kitchen on the right and dining table behind it. Jongwoon has black leather couches and there are miscellaneous items strewn around, but not blocking the floor. There’s a small television set near the staircase, and the entire house just seems to scream bachelor pad.

There are also no other doormats, which were what Kyuhyun had been looking for.

“Now if you don’t mind,” says Jongwoon, making Kyuhyun turn his attention to him again—apparently Jongwoon hadn’t noticed Kyuhyun looking. “You can get off my front porch just like I got off of yours. Unless you plan on trying to dirty my doormat again.”

He looks pointedly at Kyuhyun’s bare feet. Kyuhyun glowers at him.

“You called me immature for what I did,” he says. “And now—”

“I’m saying that I’ll go away when I want to go away, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me,” says Jongwoon. “Well, unless you move,” he adds as an afterthought.

Kyuhyun growls, storms away, and  _really_  considers moving.

-

Kyuhyun switches to ‘ _PISS OFF_ ’ that day, then ‘ _GOOD-BYE, THANK YOU_ ’ the week after that. Jongwoon persists, of course, making up excuses like he needs to borrow some sugar or would Kyuhyun happen to have an extra pair of sandals because Jongwoon’s got ruined?

“Go away,” says Kyuhyun when Jongwoon asks him this. “I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not,” Jongwoon insists.

Kyuhyun points at his feet. Jongwoon is wearing a perfectly good pair of sandals.

“Oh, right. Forgot about that,” says Jongwoon, chuckling and looking embarrassed.

Kyuhyun crosses his arms and leans against his doorframe, bored. “So are you going to leave now or what?” he says.

“I would say ‘or what’, but you would probably punch me,” says Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun glances to his shoe shelf. “You know,” he says. “I actually think that I  _do_  have an extra pair of sandals.”

“Really? And you’d be willing to lend them to me?” says Jongwoon eagerly.

Kyuhyun goes to his shoes and picks out an old pair—they’d been from high school, when Kyuhyun was in the water polo club—and then goes back to Jongwoon. “Here,” he says, and Jongwoon reaches out his hand.

Kyuhyun throws a sandal at Jongwoon’s chest. Jongwoon jumps backward and off the porch, alarmed.

“Kyuhyun,” he says. “What—”

“Here, have the other one too!” Kyuhyun aims for his head and it misses, but only by a little.

“Is violence really necessary?” shouts Jongwoon, but he’s walking back to his house now.

“Talk to the doormat!” Kyuhyun shouts back before slamming his front door.

-

Jongwoon gets a new doormat yet again. The one this time says ‘ _NEIGHBORS LIVE ON A TWO-WAY STREET_ ’ which Kyuhyun thinks is stupid, because that’s not necessarily true; you can certainly be neighbors with someone if you live on a one-way street.

The one after that is less generic but more annoying, in response to Kyuhyun’s ‘ _PISS OFF_ ’ one which Kyuhyun had decided to put out again. Jongwoon’s new doormat reads ‘ _I’D RATHER PISS ON YOU_ ’ which makes Kyuhyun laugh—still rude, though.

On a rainy day, Kyuhyun comes home early from work; he doesn’t know if Jongwoon himself is home yet or not. Still, that makes things even better, and he peeks through Jongwoon’s windows for precaution before bending down and taking Jongwon’s doormat.

Kyuhyun’s in a full-body raincoat so none of the water nor grime from the doormat splash on him, and when he’s done putting it in his backyard and enters his house, he can take his raincoat and shoes off without much hassle. Then he hums to himself and continues on with his day, in a much better mood than before.

The next morning, when it’s dry, there’s a loud knocking at his door.

“Coming!” Kyuhyun says, fumbling with his blazer buttons. He has to leave in seven minutes, precisely.

When he gets downstairs, he opens the door. Jongwoon is standing there in a baggy red shirt and blue plaid pajama pants, wearing a frown.

“Kyuhyun, do you happen to know what happened to my doormat?” he says, sounding pissed off.

Kyuhyun smiles while he finishes tying his tie around his neck. “Why, no,” he says. “Something terrible couldn’t have happened to it, could it?”

“I know you took it,” says Jongwoon.

Kyuhyun shrugs, still smiling. He straightens out his blazer. “Well,” he says. “You don’t have any proof of that. But I need to get to work now, so call me if you have any updates on the status of your doormat, okay?” He grins and grabs his briefcase and breakfast from behind him.

“I could sue you for trespass to property you know,” says Jongwoon as Kyuhyun steps on the ‘ _PISS OFF_ ’ mat, locks his door, and starts making his way toward his car. “I could sue you for breaking and entering. I could sue you for destruction of property. I could sue you for—”

“Sounds fun,” says Kyuhyun, getting into his car.

Jongwoon is standing outside of it, hair still looking awfully bedheadish, and Kyuhyun thinks it would be funny if someone happened to pass them by at that moment.

“I’ll find out what you did to my doormat,” says Jongwoon, and Kyuhyun, starting his car, says, “Okay.”

“And I’m going to get a new one!” Jongwoon shouts as Kyuhyun adjusts the air conditioner.

“Have fun with that,” says Kyuhyun, then gives Jongwoon one last cheeky grin and starts rolling up his window. “Bye,” he mouths, as Jongwoon continues shouting at his car, even when he drives off.

Kyuhyun shakes his head as he drives, and thinks of how much less interesting his life would be if Jongwoon hadn’t stepped in.

-

Shortly after Kyuhyun sets out another doormat, Jongwoon comes knocking at his door and when Kyuhyun opens it, Jongwoon barges in, making Kyuhyun leap back.

“You know,” Jongwoon says. “I have had it up to  _here_  with your rudeness. Really? Ten? You have  _ten_  fucking doormats telling me to go away?”

Kyuhyun’s surprised. “You counted?” he says, because even he hadn’t. Then: “I actually have two more that I just bought the other day, along with that one.”

“Argh!” Jongwoon makes a frustrated noise and stops in Kyuhyun’s living room. “You’ve been  _so_  fucking antagonistic to me since day one!”

Kyuhyun recovers from his bewilderment, and then steps towards Jongwoon, getting irritated himself. “And I  _told_  you since day one to stop bothering me, and if you ever stopped to consider  _me_ , then you would’ve not tried to get to know me better after that!”

“It’s not a crime to be nice!” Jongwoon cries.

“It’s a crime when I specifically ask you  _not to do it_  and then you do it anyway!” says Kyuhyun. “That’s being plenty rude too.”

Jongwoon makes that frustrated sound again and flies towards Kyuhyun, his fists on his chest, their faces inches apart. Kyuhyun notices that he’s taller than Jongwoon.

“You know,” Jongwoon says, teeth gritted, dark eyes enraged. “Sometimes I just want to—”

Kyuhyun takes the moment then to jam their mouths together, and Jongwoon presses back, not even hesitating to attack Kyuhyun’s lips with his own. Their teeth scrape along each other’s, tongues and lips entangling, and Kyuhyun breaks apart for breath, and sees Jongwoon’s dark, needy eyes.

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun gasps. “Fuck—Fuck  _you_.”

“Fuck you too,” says Jongwoon because neither of them care about their vocabulary at the moment, and then Kyuhyun presses their mouths back together.

Kyuhyun’s still in his blazer and black trousers, and Jongwoon is in more casual clothing—faintly, through their mouths and tongues clashing over and over again, Kyuhyun wonders what Jongwoon does for work. Jongwoon grabs onto his tie and presses their faces together, for closer contact, and Kyuhyun turns and shoves Jongwoon against the wall, his own body following right behind him.

“Fuck,” says Kyuhyun when they break apart to breathe again, and he looks into Jongwoon’s eyes for a moment, their noses touching, before covering Jongwoon’s mouth with his again and shoving a hand down Jongwoon’s pants.

Jongwoon moans, writhes under Kyuhyun’s body; Kyuhyun doesn’t let him move, finding Jongwoon’s underwear and then the base of his cock from the top, and, with a little smirk, touches him gently. Jongwoon cries out from underneath him, and Kyuhyun’s smirk grows wider.

He jerks Jongwoon off against the wall, pressing their shoulder blades together so Jongwoon can’t move, and Jongwoon pants and humps the wall with his ass, coming hard as Kyuhyun leaves little hickeys on his neck. Kyuhyun can feel himself getting hard at the sound—probably at the mere  _idea_  of Jongwoon coming. And also at the sight of his little marks all over Jongwoon’s neck and collarbone.

“Pants off,” Kyuhyun says when they’re done, and Jongwoon stops to glare at him, still slightly short of breath.

“I’m not—doing what  _you_  tell me,” he manages, through his panting.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not?” Kyuhyun demands, and then Jongwoon’s eyes widen and he takes his pants off immediately as Kyuhyun unbuckles his belt and slides his pants and underwear off too.

He grabs some hand lotion from the coffee table and slicks it on his fingers, then says, “Turn,” to Jongwoon so that Jongwoon is bent over a couch, still standing, on his stomach. Kyuhyun braces one palm on Jongwoon’s back and slides his fingers between Jongwoon’s ass cheeks, making Jongwoon cry out in surprise.

“You like that?” says Kyuhyun, and when Jongwoon doesn’t reply, just takes him, Kyuhyun presses his palm a little harder on Jongwoon’s back and repeats, “You like that?”

He sees Jongwoon nod his head a little, Jongwoon’s teeth on his bottom lip. Kyuhyun curses to himself and slides another finger in, and then another, twisting and turning until he sees Jongwoon practically jump, and is sure he could see that spark running through Jongwoon’s body. Kyuhyun curls his knuckle and twists again, and Jongwoon cries out, head falling forward onto Kyuhyun’s couch.

Kyuhyun fucks him on his own couch, holding onto Jongwoon’s hips and biting his own lip. Jongwoon is small and wet and hot around him, and Kyuhyun thinks that he might’ve been too eager to have spread Jongwoon enough. Still, it feels euphoric and Jongwoon cries out at each rough thrust, and Kyuhyun presses Jongwoon’s face down into the couch as he stiffens to get a better angle, trying to hold out as long as he can.

Then Jongwoon comes, lifting his head up in the slightest—then Kyuhyun is bringing him backwards so that Jongwoon’s back is against Kyuhyun’s still-clothed chest. He tries to think of something witty but can only say, “Jongwoon,” before crashing their lips together and then he’s coming into Jongwoon and they moan into each other’s mouths, going completely undone.

-

Fifteen minutes later they’re at it again, only this time on Kyuhyun’s bed.

-

It takes a while for Jongwoon to convince him, but unlike the whole doormat episode, Kyuhyun agrees after three months. He and Jongwoon aren’t anything official, but it’s economically wise for them to move in together since they can split the rent and sell unnecessary furniture. Plus, the sex is a lot more convenient. Although not technically better. Sex with Jongwoon had always been good.

“I’m keeping my doormats out though,” says Kyuhyun when it’s the tenth day they’re unloading Jongwoon’s stuff (both of them are incredibly lazy, and also constantly distracted by the kisses and each other’s dicks), and Jongwoon rolls his eyes.

“What? So you can scare the surveyors and mortgage collectors?” he says.

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” says Kyuhyun thoughtfully. “Both of them are pretty annoying.”

They have the door open because it’s a cool day out, and also the beginning of August. Jongwoon’s birthday is coming up soon, Kyuhyun knows, and he thinks about doing something special for that. Maybe going out for dinner or something. Kyuhyun had met Jongwoon’s friends before and didn’t like them, but Jongwoon had merely laughed and said that he wasn’t surprised.

The sunlight streams from behind Jongwoon’s old house across the street and Kyuhyun covers his eyes as he brings the last box in.

“There’s nothing left in your house then?” he says.

“Nothing,” says Jongwoon, as Kyuhyun sets the box down and then stands up to stretch.

“Well that’s good,” says Kyuhyun. “Means we’re done with our work for today.”

“ _Kyuhyun_ ,” says Jongwoon, but then is distracted by another box beside him. “Hey, look,” he says, and then giggles. “My doormats.”

“You think we should use them too?” asks Kyuhyun.

Jongwoon shrugs. “Your call,” he says. Then, “By the way, are you ever going to tell me what happened to that one doormat that went missing?”

“It went missing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kyuhyun innocently picks up one of Jongwoon’s books and stats flipping through it.

Jongwoon laughs and kicks Kyuhyun’s ankle, lightly. “You’re such an asshole,” he says.

Kyuhyun puts his book down and grins. He holds out his hand and Jongwoon takes it, and Kyuhyun helps him up.

“And you love me for it,” he says, taking Jongwoon’s chin and kissing him on the lips, before shutting their front door.


End file.
